


Papyton

by TimmyLevy8



Category: papyton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyLevy8/pseuds/TimmyLevy8
Summary: This is basically Papyrus x Mettaton (Papyton) TRASH.contains (Papyton, Alphyne, & Grillby x Muffet) so far.
Undertale belongs to Toby Fox blah blah blah you get it. Takes place after Pacifist run when they reach the surface.
Mettaton is a girl in this so if that bothers you don't read this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I suck at writing, so don't hate too much and in this Mettaton is a girl) ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**  

It's been 4 months after the monsters reached the surface, Frisk convinced most humans to accept them living there. Others were still paranoid. Frisk and other children from the underground got bullied a lot but they were still happy to be above ground. Toriel became a teacher like she always wanted, Asgore, Undyne and the royal guard members got jobs at the police department. Muffet and Grillby have been dating and opened there own resturant. Mettaton's show will be airing on T.V in 3 months and until then she'll be staying with Alphys and Undyne. Sans works with Alphys in her new lab, they don't do much since there not really allowed to by law so Sans is just as lazy as always. Papyrus still trains with Undyne even though theres no point anymore, but there training was mostly cooking and goofing around anyway.

Alphys invited everyone over for a movie night, since everyones been busy she thought they deserved to relax. First to arrive was Muffet and Grillby then after was Asgore then Toriel, Frisk, Flowey (yes flowey was invited) and Kid (monster kid), then finally Sans and Papyrus. Nabstablook didn't show up but was still invited.

**Papyrus's pov:**

"Hey punks you're late" Undyne announced frustratedly. Sans and I were the last to arrive and I guess she was getting impatient."Well we're about to eat dinner so plant your butts in a seat". She pointed to the dining table telling us to sit down, everyone was already seated, Sans sat in between Grillby and Toriel and Undyne sat at the end of the table. I took the last seat in between Frisk and... METTATON. I blushed slightly at the site of Mettaton not expecting her to be here, I should have known since Alphys created her that she'd be here then I relalized, I've only seen Mettaton once in person I hardly new her, so being around was like being aroud a celebraty. Because she was a celebraty.

"H-i-ii guys, wh-a-at t-took you so lo-o-ong we were ab-bout to s-s-start w-i-ithout you,"Alphys stuttred. "Traffic" Sans replied calmly as he took a sip of water. Undyne quickly ran to the kitchen and out with dinner for everyone carrying it all in one load. "bon apetit" **(is that how you spell it, I'm to lazy to look it up)**  Undyne said thowing our plates in front of us. "Don't you mean, BONE apetit". Toriel and Frisk giggled and the rest of us glared. "Really Sans....really", I said annoyed, Sans shrugged and shoved his mouth full of vegtables. Everyone ate there food and talked about stuff, I mainly tried talking to Mettaton so I could get to know her better. She seemed to flirt with me a little, even though she was like that with everyone it seemed different somehow.

After dinner Alphys put on an anime movie. Frisk, Kid and Sans sat on the beanbags and the rest of us sat on the couchs, I sat on the end of the couch and Mettaton practically sprinted over and took the seat next to me and slitely hugged my arm. I blushed like crazy and heard her giggle."Sorry darling but I couldn't resist your charm", Mettaton stared up at me with a seductive look on her face.

**Mettaton's pov:**

Seeing his face glowing bright orange made me smile, His shyness is adorable. Everyone was pretty quiet watching the movie except when Undyne would yell during fight scenes. My battery was getting low but I didn't want to move," Alphys darling can you go get my charger please"." Mabye you should go to bed Mettaton", she replied not taking her eyes off of the T.V, " pleeeaaaasse Alphys","nooo", she said getting frustrated. " Fine, someone can carry me to bed when my battery dies" "....", she started to ignore me and Papyrus fell asleep. Then I fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up seeing Papyrus plugging in my charger and I was in my room, he actually carryed me to bed. "Pa-papyrus", "oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you", he sounded so nervous... he must be tired." Don't worry about it darling... and thanks for plugging me in","you're welcome, I, The Great Papyrus, am happy to help with anything you need". Papyrus exclamed with a smile then walking out my room, turning off the light and gentally closing the door behind him.


End file.
